Sheet materials comprising a scrim of woven plastic tapes are commonly used for roofing and industrial wrapping applications. The sheet materials may be coated or uncoated. Such materials typically have a relatively smooth surface with a low coefficient of friction. For some applications, it is useful for the sheet material to have antislip properties. For example, if the sheet is to be applied to a roof deck, e.g. as a roofing underlayment, a surface with antislip properties on which workers may walk enhances worker safety. Likewise, if the sheet material is to be use to wrap goods such as bundles of lumber, on which workers may need to walk, an antislip surface is useful. The conventional methods of imparting antislip properties to sheet materials involve applying films, meshes or granules to the surface of the sheet.